No Puedo
by Angel of a Broken Soul
Summary: Kai, y su pasado que define su futuro. Alguien que logra manipularlo. Temor, impotencia, sumisión frente al poder, el abuso, y la omnipotencia.
1. Es Imposible decirte que no

Holaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo… con un fic de Beyblade que todavía no tiene mucho sentido… ¬¬ Entonces… espero que les guste.

Aquí Kai tiene 19 años, y los demás bladebreakers (que aparecerán en capítulos siguientes) son todos un año menos.

Aclaro: "hablan"  
'piensan'

* * *

**No puedo **

**Prólogo: Es imposible decir que no**

Vestido con su típica chaqueta azul, pantalones oscuros, su pelo del mismo color se movía lentamente acompañando sus pasos. Los ojos carmín se fijaron en la nada, y su mano izquierda, que usualmente sostenía el lanzador en la batalla, fue golpeada con la derecha.

Kai caminaba solo, como siempre. Estaban a mitad del torneo, esta vez en Alemania, torneo que se realizaba año por año en diferentes partes del mundo.

Ahora salía del estadio. Había perdido. No era lo más común para él, pero aún así sus compañeros no habían presentado ninguna queja. Durante el break de media hora el chico había decidido descansar un rato, afuera. Necesitaba pensar… cuando no?

'Demonios… me venció. No debía ser así. Ray ganó su parte… pero yo perdí la mía. Ahora le toca a Tyson definir esto. Demonios.' Pensaba el chico, mientras sin darse cuenta su paso se veía interrumpido por un hombre mucho más alto que él, de contextura robusta, que caminaba por el mismo lugar pero en dirección opuesta.

"OH! Pero que espléndida consecuencia! Es increíble que ambos recorramos los mismos lugares." El hombre hizo referencia al pasillo en que se encontraban. Era un poco inhóspito, esa parte del estadio se encontraba en construcción, entonces estaba fría, el olor a cal y el polvillo se sentían por todas partes. "Así que… nuevamente me encuentro ante el famoso Kai Hiwatari, el joven que se reveló contra su Queridísimo Abuelo Master Voltaire, que tenía toda su vida, cada centavo, dedicada a él! No es maravilloso, joven Kai?" (n/a: Centavo es la moneda argentina que representa un décimo del Peso, que es igual a 3 dólares)

"Ahh que demonios haces tú aquí!"

"Por Dios! Es esa la manera de recibir a tu viejo entrenador?"

"Creí que estabas muerto! O.. al menos preso."

"Verás, no lo estoy. Ahora Kai, te importaría acompañarme a tomar una pequeña taza de café?"

"Por qué lo haría?"

"Verás… necesito hablar ciertas… "Cosas" contigo, mi querido y joven aprendiz." El hombre mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Nunca, Boris, olvídalo. Venir aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo!" el joven dio media vuelta, para salir del frío lugar lo mas pronto posible.

"Eso crees Kai. Eso crees."

Por más que no quisiera, sus pies actuaron por su cuenta. "Qué dijiste?" apenas se volvió sobre su hombro para mirar cuando se encontró cara a cara con… _ese blade_ "ah!- se sobresaltó.- No caeré otra vez en tus sucios trucos!"

"No es un truco.- el rostro de aquel hombre cambio la expresión en un segundo para volver a la previa al segundo después. -Al menos déjame explicarte de qué se trata."

"E..esto ya me pasó una vez. Y… no sucederá de nuevo. Me voy… Boris."

Pero el hombre ya se había dado cuenta de la inseguridad en las palabras del muchacho. "Aguarda. – lo detuvo. – obsérvalo bien. No notas… alguna diferencia?"

"eh?" Kai miró detalladamente el objeto negro. "sí, la hay… pero… cual?"

"bien… tu Queridísimo Abuelo Master Voltaire se tomó el delicado y arduo trabajo de perfeccionar al Black Dranzer. Su poder, como buen sabes, es directamente proporcional al de su dueño, cierto? – Kai asintió, queriendo saber de qué se trataba. Perfección… - Ahora, -prosiguió el Entrenador, - no sólo el poder del blade aumenta cuando mejora el beyluchador, sino que el poder de la persona también crece si mejora la Bestia Bit. No es genial, Kai?" concluyó, la sonrisa maliciosa nuevamente formándose en sus labios.

"Yo… bueno… s… sí, lo es. Pero a mí eso no me interesa!" refutó el chico.

"Que lástima. Pero no te preocupes, Brooklyn se verá complacido de tomarlo en tu lugar."

"Brooklyn?"

"OH, claro. Olvidaba mencionarte que… se ha convertido en uno de los mejores beyluchadores… y… _lo estoy entrenando yo sólo._"

"Es mentira. Tu mismo me dijiste que **yo** era el **único** que se entrenaría bajo tu seguimiento!"

"Si, lo recuerdo bien. –Boris sonrió triunfal.- pero… si tú no quieres ser el mejor…"

"Quien dijo que no quiero serlo!"

"Oh, tu mismo, joven Kai. El rechazo a la bestia Bit más poderosa del mundo es el rechazo a ser el mejor…"

"NO! Yo…"

"Descuida, Kai. Brooklyn estará agradecido de tu indiferencia." El hombre dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, aunque de conocer al menor, sabía que…

"E… está bien!"

"Qué fue lo que dijiste, Kai?"

"Acepto… al Black Dranzer."

"Estás seguro?"

"Completamente. Sólo para mí. Y Brooklyn **no** se entrenará bajo tu seguimiento."

"Entonces, es un acuerdo?"

"si… es… un acuerdo." El chico pegó la vuelta, y no llegó a dar un paso que una vez más fue interrumpido.

"Kai?"

"Si?"

"No olvidas algo?"

"Black Dranzer. Dámelo."

Boris negó con la cabeza. "Recuerdas cómo se hacen los pactos, conmigo?"

"E… e… eso creo." Contestó aterrado. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, así como su voz.

"Perfecto, entonces? Quieres el blade, ven a buscarlo, y sellemos el pacto."

"Es… todo por esto, verdad?"

"Cómo dices, Kai! No es así. Sabes bien que quiero lo mejor para ti, sabes que quiero que consigas tus sueños."

"pero…"

"Sabes que es la única manera en la que estoy dispuesto a pactar contigo, verdad?"

"Lamentablemente… sí."

"Bien. Ahora dime, Kai. Quieres al Black Dranzer para ti solo?"

"…"

"…o… puedo dárselo a Brooklyn?..."

"Lo quiero." Kai se acercó a Boris, y se paró sobre unos escombros para quedar a su altura. Los ojos violáceos se encontraron con los carmín de aquella inocente alma… La respiración de Kai aumentó rápido, y después de cerrar fuertemente los puños y tragar saliva, acercó su boca a la del hombre y pegó sus labios con los de él.

La sensación era más fea aún que lo que podría ser imaginarlo. Kai sabía que de otro modo no conseguiría a la Bestia Bit, y también sabía que no podía permitir que OTRO, más siendo Brooklyn, consiguiera la Atención Especial de su Entrenador.

Las manos del mayor rodearon prontamente la cintura del chico, que hacía un esfuerzo enorme permitiendo que su boca fuera abierta y explorada… por la lengua del hombre que marcaría sus pasos en un futuro cercano.

El beso no terminó pronto, pero tampoco duró tanto como Kai pensó. Después de todo, aún podía vivir con eso.

"Bien… dame el Black Dranzer."

"Pacto hecho. Aquí tienes."

"Nos vemos luego."

El chico salió de la habitación dejando atrás la risa maliciosa de un hombre manipulador, victorioso.

Odiaba esa risa… pero más odiaba que le quitaran lo que era suyo. Y Boris, hasta entonces, era SU entrenador especial, y KAI era SU favorito. No podría dejar que… _otro_ ocupara ese lugar. Por más que fuera el lugar más horrible del mundo.

* * *

Bueno! Aquí termino el primer capítulo, mejor dicho el prólogo. Espero que les vaya gustando, o al menos interesando esta historia. 

Por favor, les pido que dejen reviews. Es muy importante para mí su opinión, así me inspiro y la continúo pronto.

Nos vemoos!

Erika.


	2. Imposible de Negar

He aquí el segundo capítulo de "No Puedo". Vale aclarar, el título de este fic se debe a la impotencia que siente nuestro querido Kai ante el poder de su entrenador.

Espero que les guste!

**Imposible de negar**

* * *

Tyson, como sus compañeros de equipo esperaban, ganó la batalla. Todos estaban ahí para felicitarlo pero… no todos estaban felices.

'Desde que perdió la batalla desapareció… típico de él. Dónde demonios… ah!' – el joven chino se sobresaltó al ver que faltaba uno de sus compañeros en el equipo. No era raro que su líder se ausentara en las batallas… pero no tanto tiempo, tampoco en una final, y menos si era Tyson (desconfiado Kai) quien estaba jugando.

Alrededor de tres horas después se encontraban en el hotel de regreso… pero sin el mayor. Kai aún no había regresado, y el tiempo que habían demorado buscándolo había sido demasiado. Empezaban a sospechar algo, algo que quizás nadie entendería excepto…

:Flashback:

Se habían dividido para buscar. Ray decidió seguir los pasos por los que habría visto a Kai veces anteriores. Miró en el suelo, allí, algo escondido que Ray tomó en su mano y leyó.

'Sabia que lo encontrarías tu. Cuídalo bien… pero me temo que me ausentaré por un tiempo … y te advierto que será un largo tiempo. Suerte en las finales. Kai.'

El joven chino tomó en sus manos el filoso y antes preciado objeto, que a su lado tenia la nota con la cursiva de su dueño. El fénix emitió una luz rojiza ante el contacto con la piel del chino, a lo que Ray pronunció, 'No sé que demonios sucede Dranzer… pero te prometo que regresarás a las manos de tu Kai.'

:fin del Flashback:

'Diablos, Kai. Qué sucedió _esta vez_?...'

"Ray? Rayyy! Llamando a tierra! Raaaay!"

"Eh? Sí, chicos, que sucede?"

"Vamos a bajar a cenar… vienes?" preguntó el chico rubio.

"No… creo que descansaré un rato."

"Como quieras."

"Oye Ray, - comentó Tyson – si sabemos algo de Kai te venimos a buscar, si?"

"Kai… no va a volver, chicos."

"Qué? Cómo sabes eso?"

"Olvídenlo."

Una vez que sus tres compañeros se hubieron retirado sacó el blade de Kai de su bolsillo. 'Dranzer… lo siento mucho. Vi a Kai cuando se marchaba… pensé… que sólo era para reprenderse… como siempre lo hace. No pensé que abandonaría el equipo… pero qué es lo que le sucede? Acaso… piensa que no lo aceptaremos por perder una batalla?'

El fénix nuevamente dejó ver su roja luz, pero que ahora mostraba preocupación. Y Ray lo entendía.

…

Kai estaba sentado en el sillón de su habitación, en el hotel Balkov. Era bastante grande y lujoso a decir verdad. Kai ya había estado ahí antes, de hecho, en el piso más alto, su abuelo le tenía reservada una habitación para él. Era la más grande de todas, exceptuando la suya, claro. Alguien abrió la puerta. Alguien a quien Kai esperaba.

"Dobroye Utra, Kai."

"Dobroye Utra, piedagog."

"Así se habla. Ahora, déjame presentarte a tus compañeros de equipo. Tala, Bryan, viejos amigos… y Dina. Creo que a ella no la conoces. Dina!" llamó el hombre de cabello violáceo, apenas elevando su voz.

"Si, Señor." Kai escuchó una voz de mujer… era fría, cortante. Se parecía un poco a… no sabía a quien en realidad. A la de una mujer que aparecía de vez en cuando en sus sueños. La joven dueña de la voz, apareció en unos pocos segundos por la puerta de entrada de la habitación donde Kai estaba con el Entrenador. "Me llamó, verdad?"

Ella estaba vestida con un suéter blanco que cubría también su cuello, unos jeans de color violeta oscuro, y las botas negras haciendo juego con el color de su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, en este momento recogido en forma de cola de caballo. Las manos de la chica estaban cubiertas con guantes de color azul oscuro, y celeste era el color que decoraba la parte superior de sus ojos.

No era mas alta que Kai pero no se quedaba atrás, su delgada cintura y cuerpo desarrollado presentaban una vista agradable para el joven que sostenía su nuevo blade en la mano.

"Bien Kai, ella es Dina Romanov. Creo que no hay nada más que decir, pueden platicar si así lo desean. Necesito que bajen en treinta minutos." El hombre se retiró de la habitación de Kai, poniendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

Primero hubo un silencio incómodo. La chica miraba alrededor, encontrando en la habitación de Kai una muy similar a la propia. Miraba al joven que permanecía en silencio en el sillón, y volvía su vista a las paredes.

"Quieres algo de tomar?" ofreció el chico, percatándose recién ahora que debía hacer algo aparte de mirar la figura de Dina.

"No. Estoy bien." Contestó fríamente.

"Como quieras."

Después de diez minutos del continuo silencio, el chico la miró a los ojos e intentó entablar una charla con la recién llegada.

"Dijo Boris que tu apellido era…"

"Romanov."

"No estaban…"

"Sí, están todos muertos."

"No todos por lo que veo. Tu padre…"

"Sí, mi padre. Pero la herencia nunca llegaría a mis manos."

"Qué sucedió?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Olvídalo. Sólo trataba de ser un poco amistoso."

"La amistad no va conmigo."

"Ni conmigo, créeme. Que te crees, que por vivir lejos de la fría abadía – Kai se cuidó de no utilizar la palabra horrible esta vez, aunque era la que mejor, según él, describía el lugar – he olvidado todo el entrenamiento?"

"Jm." La chica, por una vez, tomó asiento en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de Kai. "Dime… cómo llegaste a la abadía?"

"Y por qué te tengo que contar yo si tu no me quisiste contar nada!"

"Tienes… razón." Kai lo notó: por fin estaba aflojando. Miró por un instante los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica que estaba a su lado. Pero al cruzarse con su mirada bajó la cabeza, al igual que lo hizo ella.

"No tengo nada que ocultar. Soy el… ahh.. nieto de Voltaire. Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari."

La chica se sobresaltó. Después de todo… no había nada malo en él como para una vez más, guardar el secreto.

"Mi bisabuelo escapó. Si conoces la historia de los Romanov… al menos la que todos conocen…"

"Sí, eso lo sé."

"Bien… mi bisabuelo era tan sólo un niño… y escapó el día del asesinato. Cuando salieron para el desierto ruso mi bisabuelo estaba encerrado en su guardarropas. Y _ellos_ pensaron que no estaba. Sobrevivió, y se casó con la madre de mi abuelo. Ella… murió al poco tiempo. A él lo encontraron y lo mataron también. Mi abuelo y mi abuela Leonora se conocieron en Alemania; ella es alemana, hija de nazis.

Luego nació mi papá, que tenía una hermana. Mis abuelos fueron delatados por los padres de mi abuela, quienes nunca creyeron en su yerno. Y también cayeron. Mi padre, Vladimir Romanov, se quedó al cuidado de su hermana, cuando tenían tan solo ocho y seis años. Vivieron de la gente un largo tiempo. Ninguno de ellos sabía sobre la herencia. Pero un hombre extraño al que nunca más vieron encontró a mi papá tiempo después, y le explicó todo.

Entonces mi padre vivió escondiéndose con su hermana, hasta que ella murió por causa de una enfermedad. Eso fue un golpe duro para él, de hecho, vivió solo un largo tiempo. Hasta que conoció a mi madre. Ellos se escondían de los asesinos de los Romanov… pero no buscaron el lugar más indicado. Un hombre llamado Voltaire del que nunca supieron el apellido les dio asilo en su mansión... y allí fueron muertos cuando yo tenía tres años.

Esto me lo contó esa persona que encontró a mi papá en esa oportunidad. Aunque aún no se su nombre."

"Es duro."

"Sí lo es… viví en la abadía hasta entonces."

"Que pasó con la herencia?"

"El asesino de mis padres la desperdició toda. La utilizó para la construcción de un centro educativo… que también conoces."

"Cómo sabes eso?"

"Cómo no darse cuenta?"

"Uh?"

"Cuando asesinaron a mis padres yo era muy pequeña. No sabía sobre la herencia. milagrosamente dos años después aparece la abadía, construida por el mismo asesino de mis padres. No es obvio?"

"Nah. Voltaire también tiene su dinero. Créeme."

"Bueno… puede ser. Respondí tu pregunta?"

"Seh... oye, creo que ya es tiempo que vayamos a la práctica, no?"

"Está bien. Vamos."

Ambos se levantaron de donde estaban, y Kai abrió la puerta para pasar tras Dina. Esa chica… algo tenía que le llamaba la atención, y no era especialmente la forma en que movía de atrás. (a/n: sé que esto suponía ser drama, pero no está mal poner un poco de humor en él)

…

En la sala de entrenamiento ya se encontraban Tala y Bryan, preparándose para una bey batalla enfrentados.

"Kai? Dina? Ya llegaron, bien. Después del pequeño espectáculo que nos darán Tala y Bryan, los quiero enfrentados. Ahora Kai, si quieres acompañarme…"

"…" Kai no dijo nada. Caminó hasta donde estaba Boris y lo siguió a través de una puerta de madera en la sala. Era una habitación fría.

"Kai?"

"Si?"

"Sabes bien lo que le hacemos aquí a los traidores, verdad?"

"Eso creo."

"Entonces? Tienes a Black Dranzer listo?"

"Así es." Ambos se encaminaron para retirarse pero…

"Por cierto Kai…"

"Sí?"

"No quiero oírte decir… lo que sabes sobre los asesinos de los Romanov. Ni tampoco quiero enterarme de que hayas abierto tu boca para hablar de esto. Sabes que Brooklyn estaría muy complacido de reemplazarte… de hecho, está disponible en cualquier momento. Y no tengo ningún inconveniente en reemplazarte por él." Aseguró el hombre. "Sólo que… extrañaré tus quejidos. No la rebeldía, sabes a qué quejidos me refiero."

"E… e…. eso creo.."

"Bien. Entonces, tus rápidas y brillantes conclusiones, no las comentes con Dina. Y que nadie lo haga. Entendido?" el hombre tomó con su mano la barbilla de Kai. Su piel era más rugosa y áspera de lo que Kai recordaba.

El joven hizo un paso hacia atrás, sólo para sentir su espalda contra la fría pared, y el cuerpo mayor del hombre pegado al suyo.

"Déjame, ya entendí, ya entendí!"

"Espera… primero… déjame darte un beso de buena suerte."

Kai cerró los ojos. Enseguida sintió los húmedos y fríos labios de su entrenador sobre los suyos, y su lengua partiendo la boca. Kai no tuvo otra opción que darse por vencido, y las manos del hombre descendieron hacia su cintura, atravesando su pecho en el camino.

En cambio, los brazos de Kai estaban fuertemente apoyados contra la pared, y su mente hacía el esfuerzo de soportar, una vez más, los abusos del mayor.

Cuando el beso hubo terminado, Boris miró los ojos carmín de su discípulo (como él solía llamarlo), y se acercó a su oído.

"Nadie debe saber que eres tan especial para mí, entendido?"

Kai asintió. Nadie sabría que él se dejaba usar de esa forma.

…

Cuando entraron a la sala de entrenamiento, el blade de Bryan estaba en el suelo, y Tala tenía varios cortes en los brazos y piernas. Había ganado, sí, pero estaba rendido.

"Pueden descansar." Gratificó el Entrenador, aplaudiendo sus manos. Bryan, recibirás el debido castigo más tarde. Tala, buen trabajo, pero no deberías terminar tan cansado.

"Sí, Señor." Contestaron al unísono.

"Ahora es el turno de Dina, contra Kai. Están preparados, Beyluchadores?"

"Sí, Señor." Contestó la chica. Kai sólo asintió, y sacó al Black Dranzer de su bolsillo. 'Veamos qué puedes hacer esta vez.'.

"Adelante, Tres, Dos, Uno, Ahora!" comandó el regulador de la batalla.

Ambos lanzaron su blade al plato. El águila despegó rápidamente del blade de Dina siguiendo sus órdenes. Y Black Dranzer obedeció a Kai.

* * *

Bueno… espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen Reviewws! Esto va mejorando o empeorando:S

Qué les gustó de este capítulo? Qué tal lo de los Romanov?

Espero actualizar pronto!

Erikka.


	3. Sacrificio

**Aquí vine con el capítulo dos. Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, quiero agradecer a todos profundamente los que dejaron reviews, y los que no también por leer esta historia. Su apoyo y opinión me es muy importante!

* * *

**

No puedo

Sacrificio. 

"Vamos a Buscarlo!"

"No chicos, ya les dije que Kai no quiere volver! Kai nos abandonó, entiéndanlo! Debemos terminar este torneo por nuestra cuenta!!" el chico de pelo negro gritaba a sus compañeros de equipo. Había decidido decirles acerca de Kai.

"Ray… no podemos. No podemos no buscarlo… porque es nuestro amigo. Kai nos necesita. No se fue por nada, algo le pasa." Las palabras del chico de gorra hicieron reconsiderar las cosas a Ray.

"Está bien. Lo vamos a buscar. Pero a partir de mañana, intentaremos hablar con él en el torneo les parece?"

"Sí… buena idea Ray. Kai… espero que te encuentres bien…" fue la súplica del compañero.

* * *

'Los he visto. Boris sigue creyendo que soy un tonto. Pero claro, si él mismo se muestra tan diferente con Kai como lo es conmigo. Tan _diferente_.' El chico de cabellos anaranjados se encontraba recostado en el pasto fuera del frío establecimiento.

Después de todo, era a él a quien le permitían no asistir a las prácticas, evitar los castigos… porque esos castigos eran deseados.

'Me hace sentir tan especial… me hace sentir amado. Aún así, con Kai hace lo mismo. Tendré que soportar que… lo esté tratando como a mí? Que no sea tan sólo para mí, sino para él también?'

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, el chico cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era la imagen del peliazul al que detestaba.

* * *

Era obvio que Black Dranzer era más fuerte que la bestia bit, impresionante por cierto, de la chica que se encontraba delante de Kai. Kai se sonrió apenas.

"Vamos, Black Dranzer!" llamó a su bestia bit, ante la señal de su Maestro.

"No! Vamos, Winter!" y la grandiosa bestia bit rusa salió del blade para enfrentarse al fénix negro, que fue el ganador.

Tras el aplauso de Boris, la chica se dejó caer al suelo. 'Diablos…- se recriminó- debí haberlo hecho mejor… mucho mejor.'

"Bien, buena batalla Kai, felicitaciones. Dina… tu también recibirás tus castigos más tarde. Ahora, Tala y Kai, diríjanse al salón de entrenamiento visual, Bryan, tu deberías comenzar por los primeros entrenamientos, tu rendimiento es extremadamente bajo para tu capacidad, por lo tanto dirígete al gimnasio. Dina, permanecerás aquí conmigo." Kai le echó una mirada a su Entrenador que éste entendió bien. "Mejor aún, Dina, ve la sala de batalla virtual, tendrás ahí tu castigo por la derrota de hoy."

Todos los chicos salieron de la sala donde estaba su Entrenador.

* * *

"Dina?" Preguntó el pelirrojo que caminaba en su misma dirección.

"sí, dime."

"Por qué perdiste? Lo hiciste a propósito, no me sorprendería que hasta Boris se hubiera dado cuenta de eso."

"No fue a propósito. Black Dranzer es mucho mejor, y lo sabes."

"Si, claro, como si no te conociera. Hace años que estoy aquí al igual que tu, Dina, conozco tu fortaleza, y es mucho más que eso."

"Quizás la imagen de Kai la distrajo?" sugirió el chico de pelo lila que caminaba a su lado.

"Bryan por qué no te callas? No me gusta Kai, si?"

"Como sea. Te dejaste vencer por él. Por qué?"

"No me dejé vencer y ya." Respondió la chica, mientras que su mente la reprimía… 'mentirosa…'

* * *

Todos se habían ido excepto…

"Que es lo que necesitas, Kai?"

"Que no hagas algo."

"A qué te refieres? A…"

"No lo digas! Conozco el castigo que pensabas darle a Dina… creo que lo conozco muy bien."

"Oh, entonces me conoces más de lo que creí, por lo que veo."

"No voy a permitirlo!"

"Ah, no? Y qué harás a cambio?"

"Lo… que sea. Ella es inocente, tan sólo por perder una batalla no puedes hacerle eso, Boris, eres degradante!"

"Mi pequeño Kai, teme, puedo hacer lo que sea con quien sea y lo sabes, niño!"

"NO! No bajo mi presencia Boris!"

"Estas queriendo decir… que permitirías que te hiciera a ti lo que pensaba hacer con la chica? Kai? Te estas poniendo en lugar de otro?"

"Claro que no! Boris… hazme lo que sea… puedo soportar… lo que sea. Pero no le hagas daño a Dina."

"bien, Kai… - el hombre empezó a avanzar hacia donde estaba Kai, que a su vez retrocedía. –No… espera… donde estás."

El joven se detuvo. Era increíble que se estuviera sometiendo a sí mismo a tal maltrato… pero a cambio de ella, ahora lo sabía. Haría lo que fuera.

"De… tente…" intentó el joven, por sobre los labios del mayor, que una vez más impregnaban su boca.

"No… quiero… voy… a seguir…" comentaba el hombre triunfante mientras besaba al menor.

"Que diablos es esto, Boris?!" interrumpió una voz. Kai inmediatamente se apartó del mayor, empujándolo por el pecho. Para encontrarse con los ojos turquesa de alguien de su edad.

* * *

**Sí, sé que fue un capítulo corto lo que pasa es que no tenía mucho para poner aquí, además quería dejarlos con el shock final. **

**Espero que les haya gustado!! Dejen Reviewsss! Me importa mucho su opinion!**

**Angel of a Broken Soul.**


	4. Quiero ser yo

**Hola!! Como están después de un mes!? Si, es verdad, hace un mes que no actualizo esta historia. Espero que sepan disculparme, y por sobre todo espero que les guste este capítulo!! **

**Que lo disfruten!**

… **Capítulo 3: Quiero ser yo.

* * *

**

"_Que diablos es esto, Boris?!" interrumpió una voz. Kai inmediatamente se apartó del mayor, empujándolo por el pecho. Para encontrarse con los ojos turquesa de alguien de su edad._

"Brooklyn? Como estás…? Pensé… que estarías entrenando."

"Señor, como ve no lo estoy, es más, mi práctica terminó temprano hoy."

"Ya veo. Puedes dirigirte a tu habitación después de la práctica en lugar de divagar por los pasillos."

"Creo que divagar por los pasillos me ha llevado a encontrarme con algo que no esperaba en lo absoluto."

"Eh?" Kai preguntó confundido.

"Lo siento Kai, tu quedas afuera en esto. Boris me ha hecho una promesa, que explícitamente no te incluye."

"si te refieres a lo que viste, entonces, hubiera preferido que Boris cumpliera con la promesa!"

"No le mientas, Kai!" ordenó el mayor.

"No estoy diciendo mentiras! Boris, sabes que detesto esto y muy bien!"

"Ah si? Pues no lo creo… porque de ser así, no me pedirías que te permita reemplazar a tu compañera."

"Lo hago por ella no por mí!" Gritó el peliazul.

"Te pediré que te retires de la habitación. Tengo cuentas que arreglar" sugirió Brooklyn, al menor.

"Tu no eres quien para darme órdenes!"

"Pero yo sí, Kai, ve a la sala de entrenamiento visual." Kai obedeció. No por el entrenador, claro, sino por la persona que estaría con ellos en dicha sala. 'Dina…' era lo único que se le cruzaba por la mente.

* * *

"Te gusta Kai, te gusta Kai!" burlaba tala a la chica de cabellos negros que entrenaba con él. Kai pudo escuchar las voces antes de entrar. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared para evitar ser visto, y así poder terminar de escuchar la completa conversación. Sí que sucedían cosas buenas en los dominios Hiwatari a pesar de todo. 

"No, no me gusta!"

"Deja de mentir, Dina. Vamos, dime de una vez. Te gusta Kai? Al menos, podrías tener algo con él?"

"… quizás. Pero quizás! Aún no lo conozco. Tala no digas nada!"

"Esta bien, no diré! No tienes por qué desconfiar. Ahora, vamos a entrenar?"

"Yo… tengo que recibir mi castigo…"

"No." Interrumpió una voz.

La chica se tornó a sus espaldas, para encontrarse con la pálida mirada de… Kai. "Eh?"

"Emm… Boris dijo que no recibirás tu castigo, que debes entrenar con nosotros."

"Boris nunca cancela sus castigos. Hace más tiempo que estoy aquí que tu, no te hagas la gran cosa."

"Mira Dina, si te gusta el castigo es tu problema, pero Boris dijo que no lo tendrás, lo creas o no. Así que hazme el favor de ponerte a entrenar."

"Bien… como digas."

El entrenamiento de a tres comenzó rápido en la sala de simulaciones. El hotel Hiwatari en el que estaban tenía todos los componentes que había en la abadía en Rusia. Cada uno ingresó en una cabina, se colocó los anteojos de simulación (esas gafas que usa Kai en la abadía para la simulación de combate con Tyson), y comenzaron a visualizar la batalla.

* * *

"Necesito que me lo explique, Maestro!" se quejó el chico de cabellos anaranjados, tomando al mayor por el borde de la camisa. 

"No hay nada que explicar, Brooklyn!! Kai te venció, tienes que reconocer que es mejor que tu y mucho!!"

"Pero… Pero no por eso va a…"

"_Voy a_ lo que quiero! Brooklyn, no deberías darme órdenes!"

"Creí que teníamos un pacto! Veo que me equivoqué… Boris."

"Escúchame, niño… si quieres preservar un pacto conmigo, entonces tendrás que someterte a mis decisiones. Sino no hay pacto."

"Te equivocas!-" el chico tuvo que detenerse ante la cercana y penetrante mirada del mayor. "B-Boris…"

"Sólo te diré algo: Kai es mejor, mucho mejor. Pero de que se arrepienta, tu serás su reemplazo. Por ahora, lo tengo a él, no te necesito."

"Entonces tampoco estaré ahí para reemplazarlo! Y Kai va a saberlo… y puedo asegurarte que no va a querer seguir contigo!"

"Ya no eres el único motivo que impide a Kai irse de mi poder… y me he dado cuenta…"

"Entonces me voy… maldito." El chico comenzó a caminar… en cambio Boris se encaminó a la dirección opuesta… la sala de entrenamiento visual.

* * *

"Esperaba verlos a todos así. Bryan no está con ustedes?" 

"Está en el gimnasio, señor." Respondió uno de los guardias de la abadía.

"Me parece perfecto. Ahora, si me permites Dina, quiero que vengas conmigo." El hombre dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica. Kai se levantó bruscamente de su sitio y caminó acelerado hacia donde estaban ambos.

"Recuerda-!"

"Sí, joven Kai, lo recuerdo."

El mayor tomó a Dina por los hombros y la espalda de la chica prontamente estuvo en contacto con la pared de atrás. El hombre sonrió maliciosamente cuando ella no pudo más y reveló lágrimas de miedo, terror e impotencia que reflejaban su malestar.

"De… jame…"

"No quiero… eres muy bonita, princesa Romanov."

"suéltame!!"

"Boris! Déjala! Dijiste qué—!!"

"Dije algo, que no tengo por qué cumplir, jovencitos." El hombre apretó sus labios contra los de la discípula, y llenó su boca del horrible olor.

* * *

"Debe haber alguna manera de terminar con esto…" comentaba Kai a la chica que se encontraba con él en la habitación. Eran las doce de la noche, tanto Kai y Dina como tala y Bryan estaban en la habitación del peliazul. 

"No la hay, Kai. Boris ya ha hecho eso contigo y con Dina, no lo va a cambiar, es su vicio."

"Y con Brooklyn" añadió Bryan.

"Sí, pero con él es diferente, Brooklyn lo quiere." Explicó Dina.

"Sí, lo quiere… pero a mi no me queda otra." Masculló el chico de ojos carmín.

"Chicos, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir…" aceptó tala, mirando a Bryan disimuladamente.

"Quizás… Kai, Dina, nos vemos mañana chicos."

"Hasta luego…"

"Do sbidania." Respondió el pelirrojo en ruso. Ambos dejaron a Kai y a Dina, sentados cada uno en uno de los sillones de la habitación de Kai.

El silencio inundó la habitación, como cada vez que se quedaban solos. Ella fue la que tomó coraje e introdujo el tema.

"Recién… dijiste que no te queda otra… por qué?"

"No sabes por qué no ibas a recibir el castigo, verdad?"

"lo recibí después de todo, así que no importa si fuera a recibirlo o no." Contestó fríamente.

"Como sea."

"Por qué no iba a recibirlo?"

"Tengo que contestarte?" sobró el mayor.

"Olvídalo, Hiwatari!" la chica amago a irse de la habitación… y ahí fue cuando él se dio cuenta.

"Dina! Espera… eh.. digo… - ante su inseguridad, su mente lo reprimió… 'demonios' – Dina… por qué dejas que te imponga sus castigos?"

"Crees que tengo otra salida?" preguntó ella, regresando a su asiento.

"No lo sé… oye… hay algo… que quiero decirte… sobre tu familia."

"Si es la historia que todos hablan, que el asesino de mis padres no puede de ninguna manera haber sido Voltaire Hiwatari, "un hombre tan bueno" como dicen muchos, entonces no quiero escucharla."

"Pues el asesino no fue mi abuelo!"

"Qué? Pero si el hombre me contó eso!"

"Y tu crees en la gente que cuenta cosas por ahí!?"

"Creo en ese hombre!!"

"Bien… te diré… quien es el asesino de mis padres."

"Qué? Tus padres también están muertos?"

"Pues qué creías?"

"… lo siento."

"… descuida…"

"qué… le sucedió a tus padres?"

"Balkov los mató.. a tus padres y a los míos. Boris… Balkov. El mismo hombre… al que hoy besé."

O.o "Lo… lo…"

"Besé."

"Por… qué?"

"Porque no quería que tuvieras ese castigo… porque… le dije a Boris que me castigara a mi en tu lugar."

"Pero Kai… por qué?"

"porque… yo… quería ser el que te besara."

* * *

**Lo dejo aquí!! Sé que quizás esta historia se esté haciendo un romance/angst, espero que esté gustando… los próximos capítulos se vienen más.. intensos?? Perdonen la falta de musa en este, es que si no lo actualizaba iba a terminar muerta xD!**

**Unos grandes saludos a todos!!**

**Sayonara!!**

**Erika.**


	5. Looking Back

No, resulta que no estoy muerta… si no me matan ustedes.

No puedo creerlo, hace unos malditos dos meses que no actualizo! O.o

Aquí estoy por si aún me siguen leyendo esta historia… este es el último capítulo.

Saben que beyblade no me pertenece y esto lo hago por puro fanatismo…

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 4: Looking Back. _**

'Es increíble ver como todo acaba tan rápido. Lo odié más que a nadie en el mundo… pero volví con él por la simple ambición de dejar de ser el único para alguien. La primera vez, reconozco que era un niño inmaduro con ambición de poder. Así me involucré con Black Dranzer en Rusia. Pero esta vez, no se trató de inmadurez. No regresé con él hasta que nombró a Brooklyn.

Y sólo después de que él se hubo ido fue cuando me permití alejarme, para después encontrarme con que eso que parecía tan fuerte e invencible que era Boris, no era más que una estúpida rata que en cuanto vio perjudicada su reputación, acabó con su vida con una pastilla.

Sé bien por qué volví con él, y por qué no me alejé hasta asegurarme que Dina no quedaría en ese infierno… porque algo me pasa. No sé si pueda decirse que es amor, quizás es una profunda amistad o algún sentimiento mayor hacia esa chica… que tiene por detrás una historia tan cruda y sangrienta como la mía.'

…_Flashback…_

"_Porque yo… quería ser el que te besara" _

"_K-Kai…" comenzó ella, sin darse cuenta que el joven de ojos carmín ya se encontraba a su lado._

_Kai tomó su barbilla con su mano derecha y pasó la izquierda por detrás de su cintura, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ella respiró algo agitada primero, propio de nunca haber sido besada sin esa sensación de posesión que emanaban los castigos._

_El chico notó el miedo que tenía, y antes de apretar sus labios contra los de ella la miró a los ojos, y deslizó su mano por su mejilla… "Dina, todo está bien… no voy a dejar que ese basura vuelva a tocarte…" _

_Sintiéndose segura ella le sonrió comprensivamente y permitió que él la besara. A decir verdad, Kai tampoco había besado a una chica en su vida, pero de todos modos sabía bien como hacerlo. _

_Pero el fin del beso no fue debido a la necesidad de aire… fue debido a la puerta de salida, que al no estar trabada se abrió de par en par, dejando pasar al hombre de cuerpo robusto que traía una mirada de horror nunca antes vista en su rostro. _

"_Y… , ejem, como se supone que debo tomar esto?" preguntó, tratando forzosamente de regresar a su mirada normal. _

"_Como el fin de tus patéticos planes conmigo, y creo que también con Dina" aclaró el joven, tomando posición entre el mayor y la chica, de forma casi protectora. "No puedes hacer nada Boris, vi a Brooklyn salir del establecimiento hoy, y te puedo asegurar que no va a volver! Se acabó Boris!" estableció Kai, hablando fuerte pero sin gritar._

"_No puedes hacerme esto! Que hay del Black Dranzer que te he ofrecido?" _

"_Black Dranzer? Aquí lo tienes! – gritó Kai, ahora sí furioso, arrojando el blade a las manos de su entrenador. _

"_Perderás el torneo por falta de beyluchadores, Boris!" dijo Dina, estableciendo así su abandono del equipo. _

"_Claro que no, Brooklyn volverá a mis manos, siempre puedo manejarlo.." _

"_Podías querrás decir, porque ahora él se fue, Boris, y en cuanto Tala y Bryan lo sepan creo que también se irán de tu patético equipo!" _

"_No Kai! No puedes hacerme esto! Fui tu entrenador toda tu vida!" _

"_Podrás haberlo sido, asesino, pero no lo eres y además, las cosas más importantes de mi vida las aprendí lejos de ti!" contraatacó el muchacho. _

"_Asesino, eso eres!" apuntó ella. "Me mentiste Boris, mentiste sobre mis padres, mentiste sobre mi historia, mentiste sobre mí! Y eso tiene un precio, y es que nunca más regresaré con tu equipo asqueroso miserable!"_

"_Veo que alguien no sabe guardar secretos?" dijo el mayor, regresando a su tono normal de voz y mirando a Kai._

"_Que no quiera guardarlos es muy diferente. Ella lo sabe todo Boris, sí." Pero la discusión fue interrumpida por la puerta nuevamente abriéndose, esta vez para dar paso a Tala y a Bryan. _

"_Qué sucede?" preguntó el de pelo gris. _

"_Sucede que sus compañeritos aún no entienden el significado de los vocablos 'comportamiento' y 'castigo'. Nada más." Explicó el entrenador. "Y que ustedes parecen no entender el significado de la palabra 'Dormir'." _

"_Los gritos nos despertaron." Se excusó el de cabello rojo. "Y es bueno que haya sido así, Boris." _

"_Aquí lo tienes, mira tu grandioso equipo. No entiendo por qué ninguno de ellos lo había hecho antes, Boris, pero me basta con saber que hice y qué no hice yo mismo. Y ahora qué hago? Me voy! Quédate solo!" y Kai comenzó a caminar en dirección de la salida. Lo siguieron, como él bien sabía, Dina, Tala y Bryan, cada uno lanzando su respectiva mirada de odio al viejo entrenador. _

_Éste se arrodilló en el piso, buscó en su bolsillo, y se introdujo algo a la boca. Como por arte de magia sucumbió, ante la atónita mirada de sus antiguos discípulos. _

…_fin del flashback…_

'Si hay algo que no entiendo es el hecho de que Brooklyn quisiera quedarse con él. Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría ahora si se enterara de que ese grandísimo idiota terminó con su existencia. Pero creo que todo el mundo necesita sentirse amado, admirado por alguien… y eso es lo que quería Brooklyn.

Ciertamente, hasta que yo no volví con Boris, a él no le preocupaba que Boris lo usara y se aprovechara de él… pero creo que… debo admitirlo, tengo un punto de semejanza con Brooklyn y es que ambos… detestamos ser el segundo plato.

Cuando Boris me dijo que sería reemplazado por Brooklyn no tuve la menor duda de aliarme a él. Y cuando Brooklyn se enteró que yo estaba ocupando su lugar de favorito, no dudó ni por un segundo alejarse de Boris.

Ahora toda esa mezcla de ideas constituye mi pasado… y aún no tengo todas las piezas. Es como si nunca las tendré todas, menos ahora que él está muerto. Se fue con todo.'

"Es… increíble ver… como algo tan eterno puede acabar tan pronto…" dijo Dina, sin poder entender lo que sus ojos veían.

"Dina… éramos todo para él… es como un niño al que le han quitado sus juguetes preferidos… nada mas que en este caso lo hicimos por nuestro bien. Somos todos mayores de edad, que más, encontraremos de qué vivir." Dijo Bryan. "Me quedaba con él porque no tengo casa, también asesinó a mis padres y siendo mayor de edad no podía vivir solo."

"Sí, lo mismo yo…" acotó Tala, que caminaba en silencio.

"Yo en realidad no sabía… que él era el asesino de mis padres. Toda mi vida pensé que estaba loco, y por eso hacía lo que hacía… no que fuera… por… placer." Comentó la chica disgustada.

"Y qué hay de ti, Kai? Por qué te quedaste con él? Es decir… por qué volviste con él?" preguntó el chico de cabello colorado.

Pero Kai parecía estar en otro mundo. Sumergido en sus pensamientos caminaba con la cabeza agachada.

"Kai?" Bryan volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

"Sí?" respondió al fin el peliazul.

"Dime… y tú, por qué no te alejaste antes de Boris?"

"Eso… es algo que por el momento, prefiero conservar." Respondió simplemente, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de la chica de cabello oscuro mientras caminaban en busca de algún hotel para pasar la noche.

* * *

**FIN**

Bueno, esta historia no tiene más para dar… así que aquí está, les guste o no, el final de 'No Puedo'. Espero que les haya gustado a decir verdad… si quieren pedir un epílogo que cuente un poco más de la relacion de Kai y Dina en un futuro no muy lejano, como puede ser esa noche en el hotel (me refiero a un lemmon) pueden pedirlo, veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Lo que sí, será una historia diferente. (advierto que soy un poco atrevida con los lemmon)

Y les agradezco mucho si dejan reviews!

Saludos a todos,

**Erikka.**


End file.
